


Pick Me Up

by lzclotho



Series: SQ tumblr one-shots [28]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Pick me up, Uber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has just broken it off with her boyfriend. Emma Swan picks her up. SQ Uber (you'll get why I say that pretty quickly) ahead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Emma driving with Regina gifset](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/122097) by helenastacie. 



Regina put away her phone and sighed in relief as she looked up one last time to the apartment of her … what did she even call him now? She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes, pushing back the tears. 

God, why couldn’t things work out and leave her happy, just once?

“Hey, did you call for a car?” A blonde woman stepped from the driver’s door of a yellow Volkswagen classic Beetle. 

“This?” Regina asked.

“Yeah, here’s my I.D.” 

Taking the wallet, Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde who took a judicious step back, hating that anyone, even an anonymous driver, would see her like this. She scanned the license, reading the name “Emma Swan” and an address in Queens. “You’re kinda far from home.” 

“I drive all over. Just pick up Uber fares between other jobs.”

“Oh.” Regina returned the wallet. “I need to go to Grand Central.” 

“Same general area for my next pickup. Hop in,” Emma said, gesturing for Regina to go around to the passenger side.

Pulling her seatbelt taut after snapping it in place, Regina watched Emma secure herself and start up the vehicle.

When Emma was looking away, driving through the night streets, Regina reached up for the visor mirror. “You’ve got a little mascara running,” Emma spoke absently before Regina could even register her reflection in the visor mirror.

Regina jumped. “Yeah,” she said in defeat, going into her purse for a tissue.

“Can I venture to ask what happened?”

Regina dabbed at her eyes, removing the smudged mascara. She sighed, folding the blackness out of view. “My boyfriend knocked up another woman.”

“You had a guy stepping out?” Emma’s outburst startled Regina. “On  _you_? Fuck. He’s insane!” Emma shook her head. “He’s not worth it.”

"How can you know that? You know nothing about me.”

“I kinda get vibes off people, but really, no woman deserves a guy who’d skip out on her. I should know.”

“How?”

“I had one skip and leave me with a kid to raise alone.”

“So, no more men?”

“Nope,” Emma sounded almost proud. Then green eyes caught Regina’s in the reflected light from a streetlamp as they stopped at a red-light intersection. “Just women.”

The invitation was clear. Regina canted her head, blushed, and couldn’t keep a smile from her lips. She looked away from Emma and said softly, “Maybe I should try that.”

There was brief silence while Emma resumed driving. Then she spoke again. “You ever been on a stakeout?”

“No, I can’t say that I have.”

Emma turned at the next intersection and Regina felt her stomach fill with flutters of anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> The storyline here developed as something of inside femslash fandom joke. "Uber" is the label which Xenaverse bards (of which I was one for 5 years or so) always gave alternate universe stories where the characters had other lives in different time periods or places (sometimes they even had different names). 20 years later, Uber is the name of a taxi service.


End file.
